luxor_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxor
If you are looking for the series, click here. Or if you are looking for the new redesigned version known as HD, click here. Luxor is game in the Luxor franchise. It is the first one in the series of tile-matching, action, puzzle video game developed by MumboJumbo. It was released in May 15, 2005, succeeded by either Luxor: Amun Rising or Luxor 2. It consists of about 25 levels in 13 stages. The antagonist of the game is Set and the aim of the game is to defeat him. Mechanics The colorful spheres forcefully moves forward by a pusher called Scarab to the pyramid. Always avoid the spheres from entering the pyramid by shooting the sphere to its correct color. Match three or more to gain points. Matching three chains can earn you one out of eight power-ups. Finishing a whole line of spheres can earn you a gem worth of points after the scarab has been eliminated. Fill the meter to finish the level. If you failed to eliminate all in the line of spheres and it entered pyramid, you will lose one life and forced to try the level again. After you failed the level, the message will read "FOUL!". To earn an extra life, collect 30 golden ankh coins. If you lose all the lives you have, the game is over. You can simply shoot the sphere by left-clicking the mouse. If the current sphere is no help, you can always change by right-clicking. But remember, always match the sphere to its correct color. Power-ups Shooter Power-ups * Lightning Ball - A ball that shoots a vertical lightning, destroying the spheres in the path. * Fireball - A ball that shoots fire, destroying a many non-matching spheres. * Wild Ball - A colorful ball that can be shoot spheres anywhere on the path, including non-matching ones. * Speed Shot - Shoots the ball twice as fast with a beam being visible while it is active. Path/Instant Power-ups * Slow - Slows the movement of the spheres for a short period of time. * Stop - Stops the spheres for a short time. * Reverse - Causes the spheres to move away from the pyramid in the opposite direction. * Color Bomb - Eliminates all of the sphere of a specific color. There are seven colors for one to be all eliminated. Map The map is located in Egypt. It consists of about thirteen destinations with their respective names. The whole journey starts from the left and ends to the right. Destinations NOTE: Please be aware the from stages 1-12 has repetitive maps that occurred before the new one unlocked that is being the last, to finish the stage. Stage 13 has the maps that were the last since Stage 4. Stage 1 - The Quest Begins (Alexandria) * 1-1: Uraeus Nefertari * 1-2: Nephty's Garden * 1-3: Pool of the Lotus Blossom * 1-4: Descent to the Underworld Stage 2 - Chasing the Caravan (Tanis) * 2-1: Hathor's Loving Embrace * 2-2: Ra's Journey to the West * 2-3: Flight of the Sacred Ibis * 2-4: Khufu's Revenge * 2-5: Scroll of Thoth Stage 3 - To The Pyramids (Caravan) * 3-1: Threading Cleopatra's Needle * 3-2: Inundation of the Nile * 3-3: Path of the Golden Goddess * 3-4: Imhotep's Folly * 3-5: Barque of the Goddess * 3-6: In the Shadow of the Pyramids Stage 4 - Clue in the Ruins (Pyramids) * 4-1: Uraeus Nefertari * 4-2: Nephty's Garden * 4-3: Pool of the Lotus Blossom * 4-4: Descent to the Underworld * 4-5: The Pillar of Osiris Stage 5 - The Oasis of Isis (Ruins) * 5-1: Hathor's Loving Embrace * 5-2: Ra's Journey to the West * 5-3: Flight of the Sacred Ibis * 5-4: Khufu's Revenge * 5-5: Scroll of Thoth * 5-6: Oasis of the East Stage 6 - Journey to the Sphinx (Oasis) * 6-1: Threading Cleopatra's Needle * 6-2: Inundation of the Nile * 6-3: Path of the Golden Goddess * 6-4: Imhotep's Folly * 6-5: Barque of the Goddess * 6-6: In the Shadow of the Pyramids * 6-7: Riddle of Sphinx Stage 7 - Pillars of Karnak (Sphinx) * 7-1: Uraeus Nefertari * 7-2: Nephty's Garden * 7-3: Pool of the Lotus Blossom * 7-4: Descent to the Underworld * 7-5: The Pillar of Osiris * 7-6: Inner Sanctum of the Temple Stage 8 - After the High Priest (Karnak) * 8-1: Hathor's Loving Embrace * 8-2: Ra's Journey to the West * 8-3: Flight of the Sacred Ibis * 8-4: Khufu's Revenge * 8-5: Scroll of Thoth * 8-6: Oasis of the East * 8-7: Den of the Hyenas Stage 9 - City of the Dead (Stone Quarry) * 9-1: Threading Cleopatra's Needle * 9-2: Inundation of the Nile * 9-3: Path of the Golden Goddess * 9-4: Imhotep's Folly * 9-5: Barque of the Goddess * 9-6: In the Shadow of the Pyramids * 9-7: Riddle of the Sphinx * 9-8: Cobraic Twilight Stage 10 - Up the Cataracts (Necropolis) * 10-1: Uraeus Nefertari * 10-2: Nephty's Garden * 10-3: Pool of the Lotus Blossom * 10-4: Descent to the Underworld * 10-5: The Pillar of Osiris * 10-6: Inner Sanctum of the Temple * 10-7: Navigating the Cataracts Stage 11 - The Hermit's Advice (Cataracts) * 11-1: Hathor's Loving Embrace * 11-2: Ra's Journey to the West * 11-3: Flight of the Sacred Ibis * 11-4: Khufu's Revenge * 11-5: Scroll of Thoth * 11-6: Oasis of the East * 11-7: Den of the Hyenas * 11-8: Dance of the Crocodiles Stage 12 - Temple of the Goddess (Hermit) * 12-1: Threading Cleopatra's Needle * 12-2: Inundation of the Nile * 12-3: Path of the Golden Goddess * 12-4: Imhotep's Folly * 12-5: Barque of the Goddess * 12-6: In the Shadow of the Pyramids * 12-7: Riddle of the Sphix * 12-8: Cobraic Twilight * 12-9: Lair of the Jackal God Stage 13 - To Wrath of Set (Philae) * 13-1: The Pillar of Osiris * 13-2: Oasis of the East * 13-3: Riddle of the Sphinx * 13-4: Inner Sanctum of the Temple * 13-5: Den of the Hyenas * 13-6: Cobraic Twilight * 13-7: Navigating the Cataracts * 13-8: Dance of the Crocodiles * 13-9: Lair of the Jackal God * 13-10: The Wrath of Set HD Release A revamped version of the game was released for iOS and Android in 2011. In later of the same year, it was released for PC and Mac. You can find in anywhere, including Steam. The whole game has been redesigned to high definition graphics. The graphics from Luxor 2 are used, including the sounds, but the music remains the same from its original game. Trivia * Set was later again seen again in Luxor 2, Luxor 3 and Luxor 5th Passage. There are some levels that are based on him. * The level in the loading screen was Oasis of the East. * Cleopatra from Threading Cleopatra's Needle was seen in top left of the loading screen. * In the loading screen of the original game, the shooter was shooting a green sphere. In HD, it was shooting a fireball. The shooter's secondary sphere color remains the same. * The map (including Luxor: Amun Rising) is actually sideways. There wasn't a particular reason why. * Luxor, Luxor AR, and Luxor evolved are the only games in the series that load the pyramid from a sprite. This is why all the pyramids are the same, otherwise there would be many pyramid files. Category:Luxor Games